Markers
by purple snowflakes
Summary: You know, sometimes, even markers can be quite harzardous. A little ficlet on Sakura and Syaoran playing with markers. Craziness ensues. Oneshot.


Summary:- You know, sometimes, even markers can be quite harzardous. A little ficlet on Syaoran and Sakura playing with markers. Craziness ensues. One-shot.

Disclaimer: If I owned CCS, Clamp would have gone bankrupt over the horrible plots and ugly drawings. So, of course, I don't own CCS. Clamp must be feeling very thankful for that.

A/N: This takes place before Syaoran admits his love for Sakura and everything. When they were catching the cards. When Syaoran didn't like Sakura all that much. When Sakura was a kind little girl and gave presents to everyone, even if everyone detested her.

Be prepared for OOC-ness. I really tried to keep them in character, but, after all, this IS humour. By the way, D. wrote this. Aiyah, Debbie wrote this. Debbie sounds nicer than D, at least.

Enjoy! (yeah, right)

I present to you...

**_Markers_**

Syaoran was bored. Really bored. He'd already done all his boring training with his wonderful sword, and had lovingly slid his finger across its blade before switching it back into his little pendant. Unfortunately, he had sliced his poor finger. He scowled at his bandaged finger and stared out of the window. A full beam of sunlight caught him full in his face, causing him to cringe and shield his face.

Cursing at the sun, he glanced at his calendar. It was the thirteenth of July. His birthday. Pathetic. Like he cared, anyway. Birthdays were of no importance, stupid and insignificant. He wondered why people actually celebrated them. It was just a day a person was born. So? Loads of people got born everyday.

He ran his fingers through his hair and sighed again. Another thing to worry about. That incompetent Kinomoto girl was catching more Clow Cards than he was. He was a boy, for god's sake! He should be smarter than the girl, but he wasn't! He defiantly told himself it was that conceited stuffed animal that helped her all the time, which was why she seemed to catch more and more Clow Cards.

"RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIINGGGGGGGGGG!"

Yelling, Syaoran toppled off his chair. He picked himself up hastily and swearing, he trounced down the staircase and kicked the front door open.

"What do you want?" he demanded, his face livid and a huge bruise forming on his forehead. Sakura was standing in front of him, maintaining a cheerful look despite the glares Syaoran shot her.

"Hi, Li! I brought you a present! Happy Birthday!" she chirped, holding out a rather flat, nicely wrapped present. Syaoran raised an eyebrow at the wrapping. Little piglets which were waving their butts around were drawn on it. He guessed Sakura liked piglets. Or maybe she thought he was one.

"Um, thanks," he said gruffly. Sakura peered curiously into his house, and he groaned. "Come in, then."

Sakura fidgeted and looked anxiously at him.

"Are you sure?" she said, looking worried. "Aren't I going to intrude or something?"

"No, you're not," he said sarcastically, but unfortunately Sakura didn't catch the sarcasm.

"Um, okay," she said nervously, pulling off her shoes and treading cautiously into his house. "Sugoi, your house is big!"

Syaoran mumbled some unintelligible reply, examining the present for bombs and stuff. You never knew when you were going to be assassinated. After all, he was the heir to the Li Clan.

"You can open it now, Li," said Sakura suddenly, looking painfully eager. "Really!"

"It's rude," he muttered.

"Come on, Li!" she pleaded.

Just to shut her up, Syaoran ripped off the revolting wrapping paper and stared incredulously at its contents.

"Markers," gushed Sakura. "They're really pretty; I got Otou-san to buy them as a present. Like it?"

"Um, yeah," he croaked. "Really nice. Yeah. Nice."

"Use it now, then!" cried Sakura happily, flopping herself down on the carpeted ground, looking enthusiastically at the markers. She seemed positively delighted.

Reluctantly, Syaoran settled himself on the ground opposite her. Undignified position he was in, he knew, but oh well. He poured the colourful markers onto the carpet. They spilled out one after another, making tapping noises as they clashed against each other. Sakura looked at them keenly.

"Pretty markers," she said reverently, and moaned. "I wish I'd bought another set, but Onii-chan didn't let me. Onii-chan suspected me of giving it to you, so he refused to let me go back into the shop."

Syaoran glowered at the sound of Sakura's brother's name. Stupid idiot, that guy was. Irritably, he slammed some paper in front of Sakura, who squeaked in terror.

"Draw whatever you want," he said tersely and folded his arms. Sakura cocked her head to one side questioningly.

"But, Li, don't you want to draw?" she inquired. "Try out the markers; they're really good! After all, they're yours!" She pushed some paper towards him.

Muttering under his breath, Syaoran grabbed a marker and doodled around on a sheet of paper. Sakura wasn't lying; the marker _was _good. The ink flowed smoothly and it didn't seep through the paper. Like he cared, anyway. Sakura's present was useless, though nice.

Suddenly, he felt something wet dab is finger. He raised his head, meeting Sakura's eyes, which were filled with horror. Her hands clapped over her mouth.

"Honto-ni gomen nasai, Li, I drew on your finger!" she gasped through her fingers. "I'm so sorry!"

Syaoran glanced at his finger. It was purple, a wet line drawn on it.

"It's okay," he said airily, innocently uncapping his blue marker. He wanted revenge. Ooh, yes he did. He had a purple finger, and purple was a girly colour. She at least could have used green, or something. Then he wouldn't get so mad.

But purple! PURPLE!

Blue was far too nice a colour. He searched around in the pile of markers, withdrawing a sickly-looking marker.

Ahh. The shit marker.

The colour of shit swirled around inside it, and very slowly he uncapped it. Sakura raised her head.

"Aren't the markers nice, Li?" she asked ecstatically. Syaoran inched forward very slightly.

"Yeah, they're wonderful," he said, and his arm shot out, drawing a long, sharp line across Sakura's wrist. Sakura shrieked and sprung to her feet, staring at the disgusting colour.

"Ew! Yuck! Why did you have to use that colour!" she screamed, trying her hardest to rub it off. The colour wouldn't even fade. Sakura sat down, looking accusingly at Syaoran.

"That was on purpose, wasn't it?" she said angrily.

"So what if it was?" asked Syaoran nastily. Sakura snatched up another marker, hot pink this time, and streaked a long, luminous line of pink down his arm. She gaped at her own doing.

"Oh, Li-kun, I'm really sorry, I didn't know I could-" She gave a terrified squeak as Syaoran drew a thick, jet-black line on her arm.

"Revenge," he said, glowering furiously at her. She was the one who got Yukito; she was the one who got more Clow Cards; now he had to take revenge.

"Li! Stop it!" she said shrilly, as Syaoran, still glaring daggers, swiftly drew a long line of murky grey on her left arm, which didn't have any sick colour yet. She grabbed a whole handful of girly colours and stuck them out in front of her in defence.

"What was Tsukishiro-san doing, waving at you while you were cheerleading?" asked Syaoran coldly, the fumes from the uncapped marker, this time a disgusting brownish-blue, wafting into Sakura's nose. She smashed against the wall and turned her head, desperately hoping that her face wouldn't be drawn on.

"I don't know!" she cried despairingly, and uncapping all the markers at one go, she ran all of them down Syaoran's arm, making him yell and jump backwards. Now his arm was a multicoloured vision, full of bright, happy colours. And bright, happy colours were what Syaoran loathed.

He advanced menacingly on Sakura, who, horrified, tripped over her own feet.

"Gomen, Li-kun, I really didn't mean it, it was an accident!" she wailed. Syaoran crouched slowly in front of her. Sakura was whimpering, her arms full of the vividly-coloured markers. He uncapped one single, pooey-green marker and pressed it lightly on the tip of Sakura's nose.

"Still getting revenge," he said in a creepy voice, gesturing towards his lovely colourful arm. Sakura rubbed her nose vigorously, but not even a hint of green came off on her finger.

"Li-kun! This is crazy!" she howled, pointing at her nose. Syaoran smirked, and instantly, Sakura pounced on him, colouring frantically on every uncovered part of his skin. Syaoran jabbed a whole lot of disgusting-coloured markers at her face, making her squeal in fright. She tumbled off, shrieking wildly, as Syaoran coloured happily on her legs.

"Still revenge!" he yelled maniacally. His eyes were gleaming. Sakura had never seen him so happy in her entire life.

"Li, stop it!" screamed Sakura, her voice trembling. Syaoran dropped the marker he had been holding, staring at Sakura. She took one look at him and started to sob noisily. Caught completely unaware, Syaoran's expression of ecstasy changed to one of disgust.

"Oi," he said, rather nervously. Tears were splashing down Sakura's front, making her face, which was covered in disgusting colours, more disgusting than it already was. She wiped them away fiercely with the back of her hand.

"What revenge? Why must you take revenge?" she whispered, tears still leaking out of her shimmering emerald eyes. "I didn't do anything," she added tearfully.

Syaoran wavered. He was dearly tempted to continue scribbling all over that unbearably white skin, but Sakura was crying very piteously, and he felt really mean to continue.

"Um," he said lamely. Just to fill the silence.

Sakura leaned forward and dotted his nose with bright red.

"Damn!" he yelled, kicking his legs upwards to do a backward roll, so as to avoid Sakura's intimidating markers. Sakura giggled, half-laughing, half-crying. She wiped away more of her tears, waving her marker in the air.

"Your nose is pretty," she said convincingly. Syaoran scowled, examining his colourful arms. They looked like those sickly rainbows. Far too colourful and far too bright. He looked enviously at the colours on Sakura's arms. Pretty colours, those were. Especially the murky brown one. Perfect for clan leaders like himself.

Wait. That was the shit coloured one. Oh well. It was a nice colour, actually.

"We'd better pack this up," he grunted, shoving all those trouble-making markers into their plastic box. "Wei will be coming back soon."

Sakura crossed her arms, glaring at the markers. Her face was streaked with bluish-brown, and every inch of her arms was coloured with dark, sickly and murky colours.

"It was your fault, Li-kun," she said stubbornly. "You were the one who started this. So you have to clean it up yourself."

"You used the markers," he said forcefully. "You have to help keep them too."

"Fine!" she said angrily, stuffing all of the brightly coloured markers into the box. Tears were brimming up in her eyes again. "You made me look all disgusting!"

"Aren't I worse?" Syaoran snapped scathingly.

"I have poo colours on myself!" she wailed.

"You drew _purple_ on me first!"

"It was an accident!"

"And bright, glowing pink! And RED! God, you could have used green!"

"You used the POO colour!"

"I still look uglier with these revoltingly bright colours!"

"Gomen, Li-kun, I guess I'm more at fault," she murmured, although it was obvious that she was covered in more yucky colours than Syaoran was.

"That's right," he agreed furiously.

"But you should still-"

"Apologise? Fine. Gomen nasai," he said cynically.

They had been arguing so much they didn't realise they were practically nose to nose, breathing as though both of them had run a marathon. Sakura was looking extremely guilty and her eyes were glittering with tears, while Syaoran looked thoroughly agitated, glowering at Sakura and making her squeak.

Suddenly, they heard something crash to the floor. Both of their heads spun around simultaneously, their eyes locking on Wei, who had just come home and dropped all of the plastic bags in his hands. He was opening and closing his mouth like a fish, first looking at Syaoran, then at Sakura.

"Your – faces," Wei managed to choke out in his shock. "Syaoran-sama, your – your arms."

"I know," said Syaoran fiercely, shooting daggers at Sakura, who squirmed uncomfortably. "I'm going to wash it off later." He glanced at Sakura. "You can wash off in my bathroom too," he muttered reluctantly.

"Arigatou!" cried Sakura gratefully, her eyes brimming up with tears again. Syaoran flinched at the sight.

"Um, Syaoran-sama," whispered Wei softly. Both Sakura and Syaoran had to strain their ears.

"What?" he said curiously.

"I think... those markers are," said Wei quietly, pointing to the box. He took a deep breath and continued bravely, "Those markers are..."

"Hoe?" said Sakura confusedly.

"Permanent."


End file.
